fillyfandomcom-20200222-history
MIP
MIP, whose full-length name is Marché International des Programmes ( : International Market of ... ProgrammesThe full English title for MIPCOM is International Market of Communications Programmes, but since the COM is short for Communications, which was put at the end of the French-language title, this mandates removing the word from the Filly Wiki's English full name for MIP.), is a series of trade expositions held in Cannes, France, tightly tailored towards the many parts of the television industry, ultimately functioning as a kind of trade floor for shopping new television shows to new partners. Two of MIP's lead expositions, MIPTV and MIPCOM, are of an importance to Filly Funtasia that is unusually high for any cartoon or their fanbases. In Filly BRB Internacional has maintained an annual presence at both MIPCOM and MIPTV for at least several years, and announced the existence of the planned show Filly Funtasia at the MIPTV expo of 2012. At the October 2013 MIPCOM, they are said to have premiered the first two episodes at the expo, and uploaded a simple trailer for it on YouTube, leading to My Little Pony fans going completely mad and a tiny selection of them organising in a fanbase for Filly Funtasia. Since then, new trailers have been released online on a bi-annual basis, as MIPCOM and MIPTV occur six months apart from each other. The April 2014 trailer was released shortly after the end of MIPTV 2014, and the October 2014 trailer was released in close conjunction with the ongoing MIPCOM 2014. In Filly-related franchises BRB Internacional also shops some of their other in-production shows at the MIP expos. Invizimals, based on Sony's line of Augmented Reality games, and Mica, a locally based preschool show, have got other prominent places in BRB Internacional's promotion material during the production time of Filly Funtasia. The three of them often take turns holding the various degrees of advertising importance. BRB Internacional chiefly participates at the two main expos as a part of Spain's collective presence at MIP, and BRB are nearly always placed somewhere on the pre-fair Audiovision From Spain brochures. General history MIPTV was created in 1963 as part of the first wave of audiovisual markets in Europe. After one year in Lyon, France, and a one-year break, they moved to Cannes where they've stayed around ever since. In 1982, they moved to the new Palais exhibition center, and in 1985, MIPCOM was begun. MIPTV and MIPCOM are very much alike, although MIPTV is tailored at audiovision in general, but with a focus on television, while MIPCOM is aimed solely at the television business, a rather peculiar distinction to make. MIPTV and MIPCOM are each pre-empted by MIPFormats and MIPJunior, neither of which has a known presence of Filly Funtasia despite MIPJunior being exclusively for childrens' television. As the expo is pretty much that, a business trade expo, the demands to get an admittance pass for MIP expos can be fairly high. The ticket price for MIPTV 2015 was €1,280Not $1,280, as has been reported on Funtasia Daily., and one pretty much needed a relation to the television industry to be allowed to buy a pass, such as being an employee of a television company, companies for advertising, licencing and finances, or being a freelance producer, which was enforced by being required to fill out a company name in the online pass store. Notes and references Category:Official sites